


How Mythical Can We Get, Here?

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Gen, Rhett and Link References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Because of course I would write something like this.Written for May's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Party Hats".





	How Mythical Can We Get, Here?

"Does anybody know what time it is?" She asked, her words carrying that cadence where the asker knows *exactly* what time it is, but is wanting someone else to help them set up a joke. Of course, that was the very reason none of the others in the room dared - or bothered, rather - to answer.

"I _said_ , 'Does anybody know what time it is?'." She repeated, seemingly undeterred by the lack of enthusiasm in the room.

Eventually, there came a sigh from the corner of the room. "What time is it?"

"It's...!"

"It's...!!"

"Guys, it's Nilla Wafer Top Hat Time!"


End file.
